What matters now is the future
by MercuryStars
Summary: Harry Potter wants to know the truth and he will find out. Honey Riddle wants her brother back and this time the meddling old goat won't stop her. Tom Riddle wants people to see him for what he really is and what he really stands for. Dumbledore, Hermione, select Weasley and Cho bashing, grey!harry, slytherin!harry. M cause I'm paranoid, swearing and mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter I only own this plot and my character Honey Riddle.

 **A/N- This is taking place in Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry's third year, starting with the boggart class but I'm probably going to focus more on the characters and my own story than what's canon. I'm currently in the process of revamping the whole story chapter by chapter, enjoy!**

'Thoughts' $Parselmouth$ "Speach"

chapter 1- So mote it be

* * *

Harry sprinted from the DADA classroom right in the middle of class. 'That can't have just happened!' Harry thought, already panicking, but it had and the whole class had seen the Slytherins had seen, the one thing he didn't want anyone to know and now they all did.

*flashback*

Harry wasn't nervous about what his boggart would be 'Lord Voldemort or maybe a Dementor' he thought, but when he finally got to the front of the line, what stepped out of the cupboard was so much worse than he ever thought.

The huge form of Vernon Dursley stepped out of the wardrobe, purple-faced, steam practically coming out of his ears and immediately began yelling "You freak! How could anyone ever love you, worthless freak, I should have drowned you the moment you showed up on our doorstep, you deserved every beating, every whip of my belt and every starvation you ever got!"

Once Vernon had finally stopped hollering the whole class stood stunned not knowing what to say. Harry took this as his chance are sprinted out of the classroom, not noticing the chocolate haired, aqua-eyed, Hufflepuff girl watching him run.

*end flashback*

Honey Riddle watched as Harry Potter rushed out of the class, furious at Dumbledork. She had always known that Harry's life was less than perfect when he went home for summers, but she could never do anything about it, she couldn't do anything by herself and she refused to go to any of the staff members here, they'd be useless.

Honey had, however, been looking out for Harry since his first year, he didn't know it, of course, she hid her help well, but that's what big sisters do. The truth had been hidden from Harry his whole life but not anymore, after seeing his boggart and hearing what it had said, she couldn't allow this to continue any longer, she was going to tell him.

When Harry finally stopped running he realised with a start that he was in the dungeons, despite what he told people he always felt calmer down here, it was cool and quiet and for Harry and Honey alike, a good place to think. After taking a few minutes to get his breath back he slowly walked into an unused room and sat down.

Honey followed Harry down into the dungeons 'makes sense' she thought, 'I guess we both feel at home down here.' Having lost track of Harry, she listened for a few seconds until she heard a small noise from one of the classrooms walking over to it she quietly knocked, waiting in anticipation, for some sort of response.

Harry looked up, thinking he heard a soft knocking but shaking his head, decided he was most likely mistaken. Harry had taken to avoiding Ron and Hermione as much as he could after he heard them mocking him behind his back.

Even though he thought he was delusional just in case he quietly called out, "Hello?" the second he spoke, the door swung open, a black and yellow blur charged at him and he was pulled into a tight hug. After he realised what was happening he awkwardly said, "um, hi. So, uh, who are you, and no offence why are you hugging me?"

He didn't know why but the girl made him feel weirdly comfortable like he knew her from somewhere but just couldn't place it. The girl looked up at him and smiled sadly "Hi Harry, I'm Honey...Honey Riddle." Harry jumped backwards and backed into a wall at the confession, his stomach dropping as he exclaimed, "Riddle! As in Tom Riddle, as in Voldemort!"

Honey stared at him, eyes full of sadness and looking defeated, she had expected this reaction, but it still hurt. So when she took out her wand he also reacted badly to that and pulled out his own, ready for a fight.

Honey sighed before raising her 13" Chestnut wood, Phoenix feather core, wand and quietly stated, "I, Honey Alexa Riddle, do promise that what I am about to tell you, Harry James Potter, is the truth, so it is said, so mote it be." The tip of her wand glowed, signifying that the vow was in effect.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey everyone, so that's my first chapter up. This is my very first fic so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome and I will try to take it into account for future chapters. Please review. Thank you :) Ps- I just came back and have updated some spelling and punctuation errors so it should be a bit cleaner now. :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	2. Chapter 2-It's time you knew

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter I only own this plot and my character Honey Riddle.

'Thoughts' $Parselmouth$ "Speach"

Chapter 2- It's time you knew

* * *

After Honey finished her unbreakable vow she walked across the room and placed her wand on the table, "I'm not going to hurt you, Harry, not intentionally anyway, and because of the vow you know it's true, now please put your wand down so we can talk." Honey asked quietly, eyes pleading with Harry to listen, he was still sceptical, but felt safer due to the vow so hesitantly placed his wand down and asked "Who are you? You can't seriously be Voldemorts, daughter."

Honey sighed before answering, "I really am. I'm obviously attending under a false name, so everyone thinks that I'm half-blood, they would freak out if they knew, not even daddies followers here know...do you know why I'm telling you?" Harry shook his head, unsure of where this was going.

"Harry, I'm telling you because we're connected. I've been looking out for you since our first year. Do you really think that the 'power of love' is what stopped Quirrell? Of course not, that's just dumb. I placed protective enchantments of my own design onto you so he couldn't hurt you and in the second year, I was the one who gave Hermione the book on basilisks, would the school really have something like that lying around?"

Harry stared at her, dumbfounded, "why? why would you do all of this? why would you help me?" he asked, confused, this was not really the conversation that he'd been expecting.

Honey, smiled at him "That's what big sisters do." It was simple enough to say but the sentence hit Harry like a truck. 'Sister! No, I can't have a sister, No, we look nothing alike, Lily and James are my parents!' Honey realized what he must be thinking about and asked, "would you like the whole story?" Harry, who couldn't find it in himself to speak, just nodded his head then collapsed into a chair, Honey sat down, with a more considerable amount of poise, and began her story.

* * *

"A couple, Tom and Amelia Riddle, were married and a few years into that marriage they got pregnant. It was twins, a girl and a boy, and the girl was born at 11:00 PM on the 30th of July and named Honey Alexa Riddle and the boy was born at 12:08 AM on the 31rst of July and named Harrison Thomas Riddle. For a while they all lived happily until one night, Dumbledore broke into their home with a few others like Kingsly Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and, of course, the Potters.

Tom managed to save his daughter and himself by making it outside of the anti-apparition wards and getting away but by the time he got back, his wife and son were both gone. A few weeks later Tom received word that his wife had been tortured and killed by Dumbledore and the Potters and that his son had been killed immediately.

That same day, Severus Snape told him a prophecy and in his rage, he set out to kill the Potter's son, take from them what had been taken from him, but, as you know, his spell backfired and he ended up dead himself. Except he didn't.

The spell rebounded and become so much weaker than it originally was that it merely knocked him out for a few minutes, when he awoke he saw the scar on the babies head and realised what had happened but couldn't understand why, so he left and everyone thought he was dead, most still do, but no, he went home raised his daughter and mourned his wife and son, then his daughter went off to Hogwarts, under a false name, so the meddling old fool couldn't hurt her too.

The girl soon learned that her brother was alive and he was none other than Harry Potter but she had no way of contacting her father to tell him as it would be too dangerous, so the best she could do was to protect him, so she did. By the time she managed to tell her father what she had discovered, their second year was about to start and he had couldn't tell his son the truth knowing he wouldn't accept it, so he waited to see how the year played out, but little did he know that Lucius Malfoy, thinking he was dead, slipped one of his Horcruxes, I'll explain about those later, into Ginny Weasley's Cauldron and she took it to Hogwarts, unintentionally releasing the Basilisk on the school and again his sister helped by providing a book on Basilisk's to her brother's friend.

Now in their third year, no major problems have arisen yet, but the girl did see the Boggart produced by her brother and once again needs to help him. So she followed him to the dungeons, explained everything and now asks, what can I do to help you?"

* * *

Tears were threatening to overflow in both twin's eyes as they stared at each other. Harry finally spoke, "I have a sister. I have a father. I have a family...and Dumbledore knew...That meddling old git knew and the bastard sent me to live with abusive relatives and tortured and killed my mother!

Harry was fuming, his magic shaking the room but it instantly stopped when he saw the nervous look on his sisters face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you are you okay?... Sister," at that, Honey broke out into a grin and once more jumped up and tackled her brother into a hug and when she was pulling back he lifted her up and spun her around, the pair of them laughing insanely.

"I have to tell Ron and Hermione they'll be so happy for me!" Harry announced, still grinning, but it quickly turned to a frown when Honey started staring at the ground, shuffling her feet, "Honey, what is it?" he asked confused by her sudden mood change. "I'm so sorry Har, but Hermione and Ron aren't your real friends, Dumbledore paid them to hang out with you and spy on you, Molly and Arthur are arranging a marriage contract between you and Ginny and Percy knows as well." Harry was furious once more but managed to keep his magic under control for Honey's sake, "What about the twins, Bill and Charlie and any of my other friends like Luna and Neville or Dean and Seamus?" He asked in an ice-cold voice, Honey quickly replying with, "No, they don't know, just the others."

Harry relaxed a bit, at least he still had some people on his side, after a moment of silence another question sprung into Harry's mind, "how come we look nothing alike?" he asked curiously, Honey smiled and replied, "heavy glamour charms, would you like them undone?"

"You can do that?" Harry questioned, knowing that it would take a lot of power to get rid of the amount of glamour he probably had on him, "yep, now stand still this might take a minute," she said, but as she raised her wand the door burst open and in it stood the looming figure of Professor Snape.

* * *

 **A/N- Well that was chapter 2. It's longer than the last one and the lengths will change a lot. I hope you liked it and I think it went pretty well. If you have any questions please ask and I will answer as best as I can. Please review. See you next time :) Ps this chapter has now been updated to fix previous spelling and punctuation errors. :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	3. Chapter 3-Caught

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter I only own this plot and my character Honey Riddle.

'Thoughts' $Parselmouth$ "Speach"

Chapter 3- Caught

* * *

"Well, well, well two little third years down in the dungeons when they should be in class, what would the headmaster say?" Snape drawled, looking at the pair. "I don't know, what would the headmaster say, I presume he'd ask us why and if our answers were acceptable he'd send us on our merry way." Honey replied, sounding equally as bored of the conversation as Snape himself had.

Snape scoffed, "Well let's go find out shall we?" Honey crossed her arms, glaring defiantly at him, Harry doing the same, standing just behind her. "Hmm, I guess we shall lead the way then Professor Snape." Snape stared at the Hufflepuff for a minute, shocked that anyone, let alone a third year Hufflepuff, had the gall to talk to him like that as opposed to the usual snivelling those in trouble with him did.

Instead of replying he just swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him as he went. Harry and Honey stayed behind for a moment in which a large grin slowly broke out onto Harry's face, "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone talk to Snape like that!" Honey grinned back, "It was nothing, I've been at a few meetings of the death eaters, they're really not that bad, he can be kinda a dick sometimes but for the most part, he's just a big sweetheart."

Harry stared at his twin as if she was delusional, before finally shaking his head with a smile, "I find that hard to believe, but if you say so..." They were just about to walk out of the room to follow Snape when they heard him yell "Potter, Steward hurry up!" Harry turned to Honey and cocked his head to the side "Steward?" he questioned, "Yeah" Honey nodded "that's the fake last name I'm using while here" Harry also nodded, satisfied with her answer "Yeah okay, that makes sense, I guess we better go then." So with that, the pair walked out of the room and followed the dungeon bat to the headmaster's office.

* * *

They soon arrived at Dumbledore's office and once again heard Snape's unmistakable drawl, "I assume you can find your way from here, so I will be taking my leave," his cloaked billowed as he strode down the corridor until he was out of sight. The twins snickered to each other before turning to the statue leading to the office.

"He didn't tell us the password, so how do we get in?" Harry wondered aloud, Honey smiled at her brother, "Don't worry, it's always some stupid sweet name, so we can just guess till we get it right" Honey reassured, "Ok, umm, Lemon Drops?" Nothing happened. "Blood Pops?" Again nothing happened. "Bertie Botts every flavoured Bean's?"

This went on for some time until Harry finally guessed right. "Chocolate Frogs!" The door slowly ground open, revealing the spiral staircase. "Yes, that was awesome Harry, well done!" Honey jumped up and down then hugged her brother, which shocked Harry, as he didn't usually receive genuine displays of affection and he was still getting used to Honey's constant hugging, not that he minded at all, he was actually very happy about it.

They climbed the stairs together and as they were about to enter Honey grabbed Harry's arm, "Try not to look directly into his eyes, he's a skilled legilimens, I'll do most of the talking as I know occlumency, dad taught me." "Okay, let's get this over with then."

The twins stepped into the office and the headmaster was staring at the door, clearly expecting them. "Ah, Harry my boy, how good to see you, have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the single chair directly in front of his desk "No thank you, headmaster, I think that unless there is another chair Honey should get to sit."

Honey smirked at Harry's refusal and Dumbledore's dumbstruck expression. Not waiting for his reply Honey gracefully sat down. When Dumbledore began to get over his shock he said: "Yes, Of course, so why were you two out of class and in the dungeons?" He looked at Harry expectantly but as agreed upon it was Honey who answered, "I had a free period and was going to the library when I saw Harry running towards the dungeons, so I followed him to make sure he was alright and when I made sure he was we were about to go back when professor Snape ordered us to come up here." Honey explained, sticking to the points and trying not to give too much away.

"Is this true, my boy?" he asked Harry, who replied simply with, "Yes, it is," Harry said eyes planted on the ground, both to not become victim to the much older man's mind reading tactics and also to hide his fury, he had after all just found out that this man helped destroy his life. "Why did you leave the classroom?" Dumbledore probed, wanting more information, Harry skillfully avoided answering by saying, "can't you just ask professor Lupin, I don't really want to talk about it."

"It might help if you talked about it with someone." Dumbledore pushed on, wanting to know if Harry was well and truly scared of his family the way he needed him to be, "I've already talked about it with Honey and you're right it did help, can I go back to class now? I don't want to miss anything else." Dumbledore was annoyed that Harry wasn't doing as he was told but agreed and sent the pair on their way.

* * *

The twins were walking along the corridors down to the lower levels near the kitchens, Harry deciding to skip the rest of DADA class when they ran into Draco Malfoy. 'Of course, he's here' Harry thought but what Draco actually said shocked him and made Honey smile. "I've told the Slytherins not to mention the boggart to anyone or to talk about it in front of you. When this gets out, and you know it will, it won't have come from any of the Slytherins."

Honey knew that Draco only pretended to be mean and that he was actually caring, funny and smart, he was her best friends and knew who she really was, he wasn't officially one of her father's followers yet so what she told Harry was technically true. Harry, on the other hand, was dumbstruck and his jaw literally dropped, having never seen this side to Draco before, he was just about to say something when someone walked past and Draco quickly said, "close your mouth Potter, you'll catch flies."

Draco turned to walk away but Honey quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around while pulling him into a tight hug, "Thanks Dray," she whispered with her head buried in his neck. "No problem, anything for you Honey," Draco mumbled back, slightly embarrassed to be being hugged in front of Harry.

The pair continued walking until they reached a stack of barrels, "well here we are!" Honey announced happily. Harry just stared at the barrels waiting for something to happen, "okay I don't get it, you want to explain?" Harry just watched as she tapped on certain barrels and a small entrance opened up. "This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, no one who isn't a Hufflepuff has ever been in here, you're the first." Honey smiled before making her way into the common room. Harry quickly followed and looked around at the room which was nothing like the Gryffindor common room.

This room was circular and had a homey feel to it and was packed with overstuffed couches and armchairs. "Now come on," Honey ordered, grabbing onto Harry's hand. "Where to?" Harry wondered and Honey quickly answered, "my room, obviously, we can't have someone walking in on us while I'm trying to remove the glamours on you!" "Oh yeah, sure." Harry was slightly nervous but he was also excited to get the glamours off and he trusted in his sister's abilities.

* * *

 **A/N- Merry Late Christmas! This chapter (like the previous two) has been fixed of its spelling and punctuation errors. :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	4. Chapter 4-The real Harry

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter I only own this plot and my character Honey Riddle.

'Thoughts' $Parselmouth$ "Speach"

Chapter 4- Reveling Harrison

* * *

The twins sat in Honey's room for hours, slowly but steadily working off the layers upon layers of glamours all over Harry's body. In this time they got to know more about each other and quickly redeveloped a deep bond and regained the friendship they had when they were children, not having to worry about others walking in as all Hufflepuffs got a single dorm, it was in this time that Harry also learned that it was only Gryffindors who had to share, which Harry found totally unfair.

Harry learned more about Honey, like the fact that she was best friends with Draco Malfoy, she had a pet black mamba snake called Basil, after the basilisk, who was a metre and a half long which she kept back home at Slytherin Manor, her favourite colour was a deep ocean blue and her favourite food was rocky road cheesecake.

Honey also learned more about Harry, real things, not just his boy-who-lived persona. He loved treacle tart and his favourite colour was red. He also told her that he was meant to be in Slytherin, but asked the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor instead, as Ron had told him that all Slytherins were evil, he loves Quidditch, which she worked out herself, and when he got to telling her about the Dursleys she told him she already knew, so that he wouldn't have to talk about them. This went on for hours and both of the twins felt a happiness they hadn't felt for many years.

"So if Vold- I mean...dad...isn't really evil, what's he trying to accomplish? What are his goals?" Harry questioned his sister, 'sister, that's a weird thought' Harry smiled to himself. "That's something you should probably talk to dad about yourself." Honey grinned, immensely enjoying their time together.

Honey was pulled from her thoughts as Harry exclaimed, "Wait! I'll actually get to meet him, without us trying to kill each other?!" he was taken aback at the thought of having an actual conversation with Voldemort, his father. Honey giggled, saying, "of course you'll get to meet dad," and then added while smiling sadly, "he's never stopped loving you and he misses you so much."

Harry teared up when she said this, shocked that someone could ever actually love or miss him. Honey, knowing what was running through her brothers head at the moment, leaned forward, hugging him tightly. After Harry went stiff for a second he too leaned into the hug and smiled at the thought of being part of a family. When they pulled apart, both a little teary-eyed, Honey suddenly jumped up from the bed, "All of your glamours are off, come on, you have to see the real you!" Harry smiled widely at his sister's enthusiasm wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and ran after her as she sprinted off into the adjoining bathroom.

All Harry could do was stare at himself as he looked into the full-length mirror. He was a few inches taller now, 'still short' he grumbled to himself, his hair had turned a few shades lighter, going from a raven black to a deep chestnut brown, it also looked much less messy and more manageable, his cheekbones had become a little more defined and most startlingly of all were his eyes. Instead of the bright, Avada Kedavra green, he was used too they were now a dark, nut brown.

"You look just like dad when he was younger Harry," Honey smirked at the shocked expression on her twins face. "Yeah, I do, don't I..." Harry breathed before laughing loudly. After Harry had calmed down and Honey had shot him a questioning look he explained, "It's just that this is all so crazy. I mean in one day I've found out that I have a sister, my dad is alive and is Voldemort, that I look completely different to what I thought I did, Death Eaters aren't that bad, Dumbledore's evil and perhaps most shocking of all, Draco Malfoy isn't a complete git!" Harry finished with a manic grin.

Honey laughed too glad that her brother was taking all of this news in his stride. "There's one more thing, but if you don't want to do it today we don't have too...going to see dad..." Harry stared at his sister for a while, trying to process what that would actually be like, but made up his mind when he saw Honey's pleading look. "Um, yeah, okay, I guess I have to meet him at some point, so why not now..?"

"Yes! Merlin, I'm so excited, you're going to love him!" She squealed excitedly, launching herself at Harry and tackling him into a bear hug.

Harry gave her a sceptical look and Honey smiled "He loves you too and he can't wait to see you again, anyway it was only a matter of time before you guys needed to meet properly, now come on, we can go right now!"

Honey grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the dorms, along the corridors and back into the dungeons. "What are we doing down here? How will this get us to him?" Harry questioned, hurrying to keep up with his overly excited twin. "All we have to do is go into Snape's personal chambers and use his floo. Easy."

"Sure, easy..." Harry muttered, shaking his head and huffing a laugh at the craziness of his already weird life.

* * *

The twins, now quiet and cautious, snuck around the dungeons, trying to keep out of view of others they might come across while making their way into the deeper parts of the dungeons. "Look, we're here," Honey whispered, stopping just in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin. "Yeah, we are, but how are we meant to get in? Snape's not going to have the same dumb password patterns of Dumbledork." Honey smirked at her twins use of the nickname before saying "It's cool, I know the doorman."

Harry looked at her quizzically as she turned to the painting, "Hey grandpa Sal, we need to get into Snape's quarters so we can use his floo to get to dad, Harrison's coming home." The painting began to become more animated as the founder inside replied: "Of course, grandaughter mine, it's about time young Harrison rejoined his family as the heir to Slytherin." The portrait smirked, his eyes full of mirth.

Harry smiled, getting the same warm, fuzzy feeling he got when he met his sister for the first time. "Grandpa, quiet! Remember the whole 'don't let anyone know who you are thing?' You shouting about it probably won't help!" Honey sighed exasperatedly, but not without a smile. Looking abashed Salazar smiled "Ahh, yes, sorry dear, but it's not every day that a long-awaited family member returns, anyway go on in." Salazar smiled widely, as the painting swung to one side, revealing a passage into a short tunnel.

The twins quickly dived through the entrance as the portrait closed behind them. They looked around at the room they were in, which happened to be a living room. It was circular and had white walls, black leather seats and a large table with books scattered over it. It looked...homely...not like somewhere Snape would live. The pair looked around for a while, slightly awed by the normal...muggle-ness of it all.

"Not what I expected." Honey whistled, leaning back on her heels, "Definitely," Harry laughed, "Now come on, we better find his floo, you know, before he gets back and flips his lid."

They both laughed as they poked around for a while before Honey stumbled upon a room which looked like a closet, but really housed the potions masters personal floo. "Harry! Come here, I found it!" Honey called out while grabbing a fistful of floo powder for herself and then holding the pot out so Harry could take some of his own. "Nice one sis" Harry grinned, gleefully as he grabbed his own fistful of floo powder.

Honey smiled at the praise, glad that she and her little twin got along so well. "Now dad has a password for his floo, so not only do you have to call out 'Slytherin Manor' you also have to say 'Amelia, Alexa, Thomas." "Dad...he used my middle name as one of the passwords?" Harry asked, his heart suddenly swelling with emotion and love, "Yeah, not many people knew about mum, only the most trusted inner circle knows about me, and even then they don't know what I look like and the extreme few who know of you all think that you're dead, so it makes the perfect password for the family home. Now let's go, you have a meeting to get too!"

The pair stepped forward just as Snape burst into the quarters, yelling and red in the face, "What do you two think you're doing in here! I'll make you into potion ingredients! You'll never see the light of day again!" Harry took a sideways glance at his big sister, "What happened to 'Sweetheart?'" He muttered, as Snape charged at them and Honey grabbed his arm and dragged him into the fireplace and clearly, yet quietly, said, "Slytherin Manor! Amelia, Alexa, Thomas!" Her whispering was barely loud enough for Harry to here but he did and was able to prepare himself as he felt the tight pull of the floo.

* * *

When he stumbled out, landing right on top of Honey, he got up quickly and brushed himself off. "So is this-" Harry started, but was cut off as Snape stepped out of the floo behind them and glared at him. Harry quickly helped Honey up and the twins both knew that Snape was about to start ranting at them when Snape finally took in his surroundings. "Oh, Merlin...Do you dunderheaded idiots have any idea where we are right now!?" He was going to continue but suddenly the double doors on the other side of the room banged open loudly, startling all but Honey.

Snape, upon seeing the Dark Lord had the urge to bow before the man, but he couldn't let the two idiot children be hurt, much to his dismay. See, Snape was fully on the Dark side, spying on the light for Voldemort and he knew the Dark Lord would never actually hurt children but the point was they didn't know that. So due to these facts, Snape did what any 'light' person would do and placed himself between the students and the powerful Lord.

Harry could only stare. This man was his father. The father he never got to have, a part of the family he always dreamed could be his. He wasn't what Harry had expected, instead of the crimson red eyes and snake-like features he looked like a 30-year-old version of the teen he had met down in the Chamber of Secrets. As strange as it would sound to others 'Well maybe not to Honey, but most', Harry mused to himself, he felt completely at ease in the man's all-encompassing presence. He could feel the magic swirl around him and cling to him, like a soft blanket or a favourite hoodie and it just felt...right.

Honey grinned widely at her father, waving at him from behind Snape's back. She hadn't seen him in ages and she had missed him dearly, so she did the only in her mind, logical thing in this situation.

Tom smirked as he looked at the trio standing before him, his smirk wavering slightly as his gaze landed on a boy he had missed for many years. Although before he could say anything a blur of black, brown and yellow came charging at him, faster then he had ever seen anyone move.

Snape gaped at the girl, deciding she must not have a full mental capacity, as she had just charged at the Dark Lord and was now clinging to his waist. What shocked him more was when the feared yet fair leader or the dark wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and picked her up, spinning her around a few times, her giggling like a crazy person and him with a content smile on his face and mirth dancing in his eyes.

"My...my Lord?" Snape stuttered, forgetting his role as a member of the light. "Lighten up Severus, is hugging not a way of showing one's affections?" Tom asked, a grin growing steadily on his face, "A-Affections my Lord?" Again before the man could answer Honey interjected "Yes Professor, isn't it normal for a father to hug his daughter?" she asked, cocking her head to the side innocently. "D-Daughter?" Snape stuttered once more.

Tom, now having fun watching Snape's shock, casually said: "Why yes Severus, and standing behind you would be my son." This was when Snape collapsed. Tom was left staring at Harry who blushed and cleared his throat before saying "Um, Hi...Dad."

* * *

 **A/N- Yes! A cliffhanger! This chapter was long, and I'm tired! So! Please rate and review and I'll see you all next time! Bye :) P.S. I'm also having the twins just call him Grandpa Salazar as it would take too long to write out 'great' like a hundred times :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Time to Talk

**What matter now is the future**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this plot and my character Honey Riddle.

'Thoughts', ' _Parselmouth_ ', "Speach"

 **Chapter 5- Time to Talk**

* * *

"Harrison" Tom breathed, staring at his son for the first time in years. Sure he'd seen him in first year but that didn't count as he was possessing a professor and was more focused on getting the philosophers stone and killing the boy then really looking at him and he wasn't really in the chamber of secrets, only part of his soul was.

Honey, was shaking with excitement at this point just watching her father and brother try to interact when Nagini slithered in and came over to her _'Harrison is home'_ the viper hissed at her quietly and Honey replied with _'I know! I'm so excited! It's just everything watching them try to interact with each other'_ Honey then proceeded to lift her fathers familiar up and then draped her around her shoulders so she could get a better view, _'Thanks, hatchling'_ Then the pair stayed quiet watching the two in front of them in anticipation.

"Harrison..." Tom breathed again, his voice cracking with emotion and his eyes welling with tears at seeing his son again. The son he didn't get to help grow up. Tom was filled with regrets, his mind plagued with guilt about giving up the search for his son so soon, not being there when he was scared or cold or lonely. 'I'll dwell on that later' He thought to himself as he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he took five long strides forward and engulfed his son in a hug and picked him up to spin him around like he did with Honey earlier. When he sat down he stared into his Harrys eyes, waiting for him to say something, what he did not expect however is what he actually did.

Harry didn't know why he did it but it just felt right. He leaned in, burying his head in his father's chest, just enjoying the comfort of his hold. Tom smiled the unshed tears streaming down his cheeks now as he let his chin rest on the top of Harry's head, just trying to take everything in.

Honey had silent tears making their way down her face and a huge smile on her face, Nagini had decided to go and find Basil so they could go hunting, so as to give the family a private reunion. When Tom looked over at Honey he took one arm away from Harry so she could join the hug and in less than a second the three of them were sitting on the floor, just holding each other, finally together again.

Minutes later they were interrupted by Snape, who was finally waking up after his fainting. The trio stood up, Tom with one arm around each of the twins shoulders. "You back with us now Severus?" The Dark Lord asked while the pale man stood up, to which Snape just replied "Is it true, are they really your children? Also, I apologise for being so forthcoming my Lord, but who is the boy? He's clearly in Gryffindor" Snape barely held back a sneer before continuing " yet I haven't seen him before..." Snape trailed off. Tom used Parseltongue to converse with his children for a minute before answering the professor _'I think we should have a little fun with him. Don't you?'_ he asked the others smirking, Honey just hissed out a laugh whilst Harry actually answered _'What? Like, make him guess that I used to be Harry Potter? The kid he hated."_ Harry asked, looking up at his dad, _"Why yes my son, I think that's a grand idea!"_ Tom replied, causing Harry's stomach to fill with butterflies and Honey to laugh some more.

"Well Severus, you have met him before and I've heard you don't like him all that much" Severus' brows furrowed in confusion, he knew for a fact that he'd never seen the boy in front of him, Honey laughed adding in, "He isn't all that great at potions..." When Snape continued to look confused Harry smiled widely saying "Our new...Celebrity" In his best Snape impression, "No," Snape said, not believing for a minute, " Yes." The trio in front of him grinned crazily. "Now Sev, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to get reacquainted with my son and catch up with my daughter they'll be back at the school by dinner, ok?" Snape, knowing it wasn't really up to him, just nodded mutely then stepped back through the floo, "Who's hungry?" Tom asked and both twins replied "Me!" then laughed. "We'll be as bad as the Weasley twins soon!" Harry grinned as the trio walked down the halls soon being followed by two snakes.

The three of them walked for a while before coming to a stop in front of a set of mahogany, double doors, with golden handles. Tom pushed both doors open, revealing a dining room with a long dark wood table, covered by a green cloth, the trio went to sit down, Tom at the head of the table, Harry to his right and Honey to his left. "Now what do you kids want and remember you're having dinner back at Hogwarts, so nothing big." "Um, can I have some treacle tart?" asked Harry, keeping his eyes fixed on his plate, worried about messing up in front of the newly found family.

Tom saw the hesitation and nervousness in his son's eyes, knowing how insecure and scared he was, and couldn't help but to see the parallels between his and his son's childhoods. Reaching forward, Tom tilted Harry's head up so that the pair were making eye contact, "of course, Harrison you can have whatever you want...is Harrison ok or would you prefer Harry? It is after all the only name you've ever known up until a few hours ago." Harry began to grin like an idiot as he replied: "I think that I'd prefer Harrison, it's my real name and speaking of names, should I stick with calling you Voldemort or maybe...dad?" Harry's eyes shone with hope, but Tom could also see that he was preparing himself for rejection, and in that moment Tom made himself a promise 'I will never make you feel rejected again my son.' "Dad should do wonderfully, Harrison"

Honey giggled as she watched her dad and brother smile at each other like idiots at that moment a house elf popped in, but she was the only one to notice "What can Pinkie get for you, young mistress?" Honey smiled down at the newest kitchen elf. Despite what many thought Voldemort cared for all those who worked for him and looked down upon those who treated their house-elves badly. "Hey Pinkie, can I get some cheesecake, rocky road obviously, a slice of treacle tart and a bowl of strawberry jelly please?" Honey smiled, glad that the new elf would fit in so well to the household, "Of course miss, right away miss" and with a pop the small elf had vanished, back to the kitchens.

The trio had been sat talking for a few hours, before retiring to the living room for the rest of the time before Honey and Harrison had to get back to school. "So, I haven't asked you yet and...please don't hate me...but...what are your plans, I mean the torture and the death and the destruction...that can't be it. I mean...the whole pureblood agenda, I'm not a pureblood and neither are you, so how does that make sense..." Harry questioned, hoping against all hope that this would not lose him his fathers growing love for him. "Number 1, I could **never** hate you Harrison" Harry smiled at this, unshed tears glistening in his wide eyes "and number 2, I have never killed anybody, nor destroyed property and least of all tortured anyone, think about it Dumbledore is the 'hero' if he doesn't have someone to fight, someone evil to destroy and 'save' the sheep mentality masses from." Honey laughed, and began to continue Tom's tale, "Dad you're getting carried away on the anti Dumbledork stuff again, now where were you...oh yeah! Dad's main plan was just to separate the magical and muggle worlds completely, so no child would ever have to go through what you and he went through again. As soon as a muggle-born showed signs of magic they would be taken from their parents, the family obliviated and then placed in a safe magical home. Every muggle-born loved and educated from a young age, not being afraid of what they can do all their lives until they reach eleven!" Tom wrapped his arm around his daughter, proud of her for all she had done to reunite their small family. "It all makes perfect sense now! I could never quite work out why you apparently hated all half-bloods when you were one yourself! Thanks, dad, and from now on I'd like to help you in your fight against Dumbledore and in creating our new world!" Tom was practically beaming and pulled his son into the hug as well so he was holding both of his children. "I have so much more to tell you, to learn about you but you must be getting back and we can't see each other for a while, it would be unsafe for all of us, but just know that I love you both, so much." The three of them were tearing up but both had large grins on their faces as the twins stepped into the floo.  
"Bye dad!" called Harry, "Love you!" added Honey and together the twins called out, "Hogwarts Castle, Snape's quarters!"

Tom turned his back to the floo as the ones he loved most disappeared, engulfed by the green flames. "Like the Weasley twins indeed..." He chuckled, shaking his head.

 **A/N- Hello people, I was having major writer's block and had no motivation to write recently, no other excuses for this being so late. Also, my update policy is changing from Saturday to the weekend in general. Thanks for reading and please review! Also, thank you to the guest reviewer on my other story "Sometimes the angels guard us and sometimes we guard the angels" for telling me that I accidentally posted this chapter to that story, thanks again!**

 _-MercuryStars_


	6. Chapter 6 It all changes

**What matters now is the future**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this plot and my character Honey Riddle.

'Thoughts', ' _Parselmouth_ ', "Speach"

 **Chapter 6- It all changes**

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Wow! I haven't done one of these at the top before, it's strange! Anyway back to the point, Harry will be referred to as Harrison from now on except for when people who don't know who he actually is, call him Harry. That will be all, see you down at the bottom!**

* * *

Honey gracefully stepped out of the fireplace, quickly sidestepping as Harrison tumbled out after her. "Need some help there or are you okay on your own?" Honey teased lightheartedly as she offered him her hand. "Why do all forms of wizard travel hate me? I mean they're all just so awful!" Harrison complained, taking the offered hand and dusting off his robes. "Maybe if you stopped insulting them they might be nicer to you" Honey called back over her shoulder already making her way out of Snape's quarters. "Wait can they hear me? Honey? Honey, wait up!" The twin dashed off, eager to catch up with his sister but unfortunately, the duo ran right into Professor Snape, "You two, with me." The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes in sync, before grinning at the Weasley-ness of it all, "Of course Professor" said Harrison while Honey added straight after, "We're right behind you!" Snape glanced over his shoulder, quietly dreading the trouble the two would cause for him.

The classroom, like always, was cold as Snape stalked up to the desk. "What are you going to do now?" He asked turning around abruptly once he got to his desk. "What do you mean?" the twins asked in unison. Pinching the bridge of his nose Snape sighed "You are known as Harry Potter, he can't just disappear, with you appearing in his place and you certainly can't tell people that you're truly the son of the Dark Lord, lest Dumbledore were to find out. Gryffindor is also no longer safe. I assume you are aware of what Weasley and Granger have been up to?" Harrison hung his head and nodded, still upset over his friend's betrayal, Honey knowing that he was upset took his hand and squeezed it. "I already have a plan, Sir" Honey stated, "well go on then" Snape prompted, curious to see just how deeply the Hufflepuff had planned this. "Okay then. on your first point about him still having to be Harry Potter, there's a spell that will allow him to look like his proper self to anyone he wants, but if he doesn't want that then they'll just see how he used to look, number two, no one except for you and a trusted few others will know of his connections to father, three: yes, he did know about Granger and Weasley I told him earlier and finally we can just have him re-sorted into another house, so he won't even have to deal with them anymore."

Snape was impressed with how well she had thought everything out but had to point out the obvious, to him, flaw. "That's all well and good, but what other house would have him? He's about as Gryffindor as it gets." Ths is when Harrison finally spoke up, lifting his head to look directly at the Professor, "Slytherin" he said, and then smiled at the look of shock on the potions masters face before continuing "When I was being sorted the hat told me that Slytherin would help me to greatness, but I chose Gryffindor because Ron told me that all Slytherins were evil and I'd never had a friend before, so I didn't want to disappoint him and lose the only friend I'd ever had..." Snape was openly staring at this point, his mouth slightly open, 'Slytherin...Harry Potter is going to be...in Slytherin. What have I done to deserve this? Merlin, I guess it can't be all bad, he is the Dark Lords son.' Snape thought to himself, before he closed his mouth and said, "Yes well, tonight at dinner you can announce your desire to be re-sorted, if anyone tries to stop you just tell them it is your right, as it is any students, to be re-sorted if you feel you are in the wrong house." Harry looked slightly worried at the prospect of doing it this soon but Honey reassured him, "Don't worry brother, I can go with you if you want and we can talk to Dray before dinner, telling him about what's going on, so that he can save you a seat at the Slytherin table, you'll be fine and I bet you'll make real friends there, ones who would never betray you to Dumbledore!" She finished, hugging Harrison as she did. "Okay then, it'll be tonight!" He nodded resolutely and the pair said goodbye to Snape and went off on their hunt for Draco.

* * *

"He's probably outside, by the black lake, he likes to go there to get some quiet and revise." Honey explained as she led Harrison out towards the lake. Sure enough, they soon spotted Draco leaning against a tree with a book resting on his knees as he read, "Draco!" Honey called out as they got closer "Honey, Hey, what's up?" He asked, closing his book as they approached. Draco only then seemed to notice that she wasn't alone and quickly changed his attitude, "What do you want? And who's he?" Draco asked, trying to sound mean, which was always hard when talking to his best friend. "Dray, it's alright it's Harry, well Harrison now that he knows everything." Draco was shocked but quickly got over it. Honey had told him everything, all about her true identity, everything Dumbledore had done to her family and about her kidnapped brother, the one and only Harry Potter. "Well, you've changed haven't you?" Draco asked, smiling at Harrison, who was confused at how nice Draco was being "Um, yeah, a bit I guess" He laughed back as Honey grinned at them, "Anyway Dray," She began, "Harrison here is getting re-sorted and he will soon be a Slytherin, look out for him, yeah?" Honey asked and Draco nodded instantly, glad he would possibly be getting a new friend, "What are you going to do about his new looks, I mean you can't exactly chalk it up to puberty now, can you?" The three of them laughed at this, with a small amount of blushing from Harry and they sat down and talked for a while about the details of the plan.

* * *

"This is it." Honey said as she, Harrison and Draco stood outside the grand hall at dinner time, "are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" she asked as she glanced nervously at the others. "No. I'll be alright, you two go in" Harrison smiled at her, then turned to Draco, "and you better save me a seat, got it ferret?" Harrison asked, grinning at the other, only for him to reply, "Of course, Sir Potter, whatever you say" following this with a mock bow. As it turns out, the two got along extremely well when they didn't have to pretend to be other people. Taking a deep breath, Harrison clapped once before saying, "Now in you go, I'll just wait a minute before coming in." The others nodded and walked into the hall, taking their seats at the respective tables.

* * *

Harrison paced in front on the doors for a full minute before he finally thought to himself, 'Screw it' and pushed open the large double doors. Instead of walking over to the Gryffindor table as expected he kept going until he was standing directly in front of Dumbledore and announcing in a loud, clear voice, "Headmaster, I would like to formally request a re-sorting." By this point, everyone in the hall, who had stopped to stare, was now whispering to each other. "Harry, my boy, why would you ever request such a thing?" Dumbledore asked, trying to keep up the kind grandfather act while he silently fumed. "I feel that I no longer fit in Gryffindor," Harrison explained, also trying to keep calm. "Ah, well my boy, I'm sorry but I will have to deny your request. Gryffindor is where you belong." Dumbledore thought he had gotten his way now, sure that Harrison wouldn't know that it was his right to get re-sorted. Harrison took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten, "It is my right to be re-sorted if I feel I no longer fit in my house." Before the scheming headmaster could reply, Professor McGonagall was the one to speak up, "Actually headmaster, young mister Potter is correct, it is his right to be re-sorted." After she said this all the other Professors nodded in agreement. "Fine," Dumbledore said, standing from his seat and walking out, knowing that if he were to refuse the request he would lose support and trust.

Harrison was left standing at the front for a few minutes when Dumbledore finally returned with the hat and stool. Harrison sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto his head and began to talk in his mind. 'Ah, Mr Potter or should it be Mr Riddle now? Come to finally be properly sorted?' After a moment of panic Harrison remembered that only he could hear the hat, 'Yes, I would think that it is Mr Riddle now, but only in my head, others can't know, and yes I've come to be sorted properly.' Harrison could almost feel the sorting hat grinning in his mind at that, 'It's about time, well better be' and then it shouted for the whole school population to hear, "Slytherin!" There was absolute silence in the hall, but Harrison just stood up and grinned, making his way over to his new house as his robes turned from red and gold to silver and green. "Hey ferret, move over," he grinned once he got there. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for Draco's response, not knowing the two had formed a friendship, so they were understandably shocked to see Draco grin and move over while saying, "Of course Prince Potter." The pair then shoved each other a bit, laughing.

 **A/N** **\- Well, Harrison is now a Slytherin, exciting! Anyway, I don't have much to say here so just this: Please review and thanks for reading! Bye, :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
